1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, a camera body, and a method for controlling an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-20175 discloses a retractable interchangeable lens barrel. In the retractable interchangeable lens barrel, a zoom ring rotation direction for placing the retractable interchangeable lens barrel in a retracted state from a ready-to-shoot state is made the same as a rotation direction for removing the retractable interchangeable lens barrel from a camera body. In addition, in the retractable interchangeable lens barrel, a zoom ring rotation direction for placing the retractable interchangeable lens barrel in the ready-to-shoot state from the retracted state is made the same as a rotation direction for attaching to the camera body the retractable interchangeable lens barrel.
By this, the retractable interchangeable lens barrel can be removed from the camera body by rotating an operating ring to place the retractable interchangeable lens barrel in a retracted state and then further continuously rotating the operating ring in the same direction. In addition, when the retractable interchangeable lens barrel is attached to the camera body, by continuously rotating the operating ring in the same direction, the retractable interchangeable lens barrel is placed in a ready-to-shoot state.